Lemoned I Scream
by Amede Ashtaroth
Summary: Menage à 4 de mes rêves! Le titre a été pris au pif ne pas chercher! T.T FINI! Nyehehehehe...
1. On a dit citron? Où ça?

**Auteur :** Amédé Ashtaroth pour vous servir!

**Source :** Harry Potter, les 5 tomes, indubitablement...

**Disclaimers : **Ces mecs sont pas à moi, encore heureux pour eux! Nyeheheheheh... Hélas pour moi, ils sont tous à Miss Rowling et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on sache que je les ai emprunté sans son autorisation, j'ai déjà assez de problèmes avec les autorités... quoiqu'une petite fliquette au quatre heure... miam!

**Genre :** Romance, mais bon... ah oui! C'est un PWP en quelques sortes... Ou ce que j'appellerais "du sexe en veux-tu en voilà!"

**Rathings :** R, mais je préfère dire que c'est Q... Nyeheheheheh...

**Couples :** SSxHPxSS ; SBxHPxSB ; RLxHPxRL ; SSxRLxSS ; SBxRLxSB ; SSxSBxSS et toutes les combinaisons possibles et imaginables avec Sirius et Severus en seme la plupart du temps... Mweheheheheheheh... je me suis bien amusé moi! Pour ceux qui sont pas rapide, c'est un ménage à quatre, j'avais toujours rêvé d'en écrire un. Du moins ce ménage-là est à peu près sous-entendu, ma muse m'a abandonné! _::désespéré::_...

**Note : **Ceci est un one-shot contenant des lemons yaoi. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, est une histoire d'amour et/ou de cul entre deux ou plusieurs hommes, de plus l'un d'eux à l'âge d'être le fils des autres. Alors, message aux homophobes et à tous ceux qui ne veulement rien savoir de l'amour entre homme (magnifique pratique, je vous assure!) et des relations sexuelles en général, il y a un site très bien pour vous que je connais, ça s'appelle http:www.disney.fr, allez voir!

**Note 2 : **Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'on s'attend à tout sauf à ce que ce soit moi, Amédé Ashtaroth qui écrit une fic. Et c'est pourtant vrai! **_Moi_**, le grand et inimaginablement beau Amédé Ashtaroth, dernier du nom en date, je suis en train de me mettre à l'écriture!!! (honte à moi si d'autres démons, vampires ou lycanthorpes le savait!!)

Et je vais pouvoir le faire souvent puisque ma chère Lasgalenya récupère de son banquet de Noël (commencé deux jours à l'avance!) et que ça veut dire qu'elle boit plus que de raison et qu'ainsi elle s'endort tout le temps pile devant son ordi donc cela me laisse le champs libre pour écrire! Et j'ai encore pleeeein d'idées en réserve!

Lenya, endormie : Ze suis po fatiguééée... mé... zé envie de dormir... zzzzZZzzzzZZZzzz

**Note 3 :** Alors, c'est juste une petite mise au point :

1. Tonton Voldy est mort pendant la sixième année de Ryry.

2. Siry est revenu d'entre les morts et vit peinard à Grimmauld Place avec Ryry et Mumus depuis sa libération.

3. Dumbly est toujours le même mais il devient un peu gâteux... on se demande pourquoi! 'spèce de vieux sénile!... Comment ça, je l'aime pas? ouais je l'aime pas!...

4. Mione sort avec Blaise Zabini, Ronniekins avec Dray et tout le monde est content, à part Sevy, bien sûr (pour l'instant!).

5. McGo est morte, paix à son âme Gryffindoresque!

6. Ceci ce passe alors que ce cher Ryry est en dernière année à Poudlard

7. Ici, le sperme, la salive n'ont pas pour effet de transformer l'homme en loups (contrairement à ce qu'il en est en réalité), donc Ryry et Siry (et bientôt Sevy) n'ont rien à craindre.

**Note 4** : Toute la fic sera en POV de notre cher et tendre Ryry... Faudra que je le mette dans mon lit un jour où l'autre celui-là! Il m'échappe depuis trop longtemps et pourtant semble être un sacré coup d'après Sev'! _::évite l'avada de Succubei::_ Mais non! Succub-chan! Ma sadique préférée! C'est toi que j'aime voyons! C'était juste pour rire! _::sourire charmeur::_

Pour le reste, vous le découvrirez au fil de votre lecture (pour ce qu'il y a de scénarion! hé hé...)

Sur ce, bonne lecture et les serpières, les balais et les seaux sont placés derrières la porte alors servez-vous!

* * *

Deux corps chauds se mouvent devant et derrière moi, me faisant soupirer de bien être. Des mains douces et fermes glissent lentement le long de mon dos, me faisant frissoner alors que j'ouvre paresseusement un oeil puis les deux. Je plonge inévitablement dans deux océans ambrés et souriant doucement alors qu'une bouche chaude grignote gentiment ma nuque, me faisant gémir légèrement.

- Siriuuuus... Je gémit doucement alors que celui qui avait été mon parrain pendant 3 ans avant de devenir mon amant lors de ma 6ème année peu après son retour miraculeux, se colle paresseusement contre mon dos, ses mains courant toujours le long de mon dos jusqu'à mes reins et mes fesses, Remus devant moi, venant capturer mes lèvres.

Oui, vous avez bien compris! Moi, Harry Potter, le Survivant, grand vainqueur de Voldemort, décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin, Première classe, Héritier d'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre, Attrapeur vedette de Gryffondor depuis ma première année à Hogwarts, moi-même, gémis fortement en sentant les corps de Remus J. Lupin, ancien professeur de DCFM ici-même à Hogwarts et lycanthrope reconnu, et de Sirius Black, mon parrain, ancien meurtrier présumé d'une vingtaine de personne dont un sorcier, se presser contre le mien, tous deux nus comme le jour de leur naissance, tout comme moi d'ailleurs.

Comment puis-je faire ça, vous dites vous!? Moi l'enfant chéri du monde des sorciers, moi le grand Harry Potter ?! Comment en suis-je arrivé à être gay et couché avec deux hommes qui ont le même âge que mon père de surcroit?! Et bien tout simplement parce que je les aime plus que tout au monde et d'ailleurs, si cela vous gène réellement, je n'en ai rien à faire du tout. J'avais découvert mon attirance pour mon parrain et son doux ami de toujours depuis déjà ma cinquième année, juste avant que Sirius ne tombe sous le voile, mais je ne me suis décidé à faire le premier pas que lorsqu'un an plus tard, il réapparut comme par magie.

Cela fait maintenant 1 an que nous nous sommes avoués mutuellement nos sentiments, j'ai maintenant 17 ans et j'entame ma dernière année au collège. Sirius et Remus sont devenus professeurs de DCFM et j'avoue passer presque autant de temps dans leur chambre que dans les salles de cours.

Mais n'empêche qu'ils savent divinement bien se servir de leur langue! Et d'ailleurs, comment rester stoïque et calme devant des corps aussi parfait que ceux de mes deux amours et amants? C'est d'ailleurs ça qui a réveillé ma libido.

Leurs corps, une fois Sirius ayant retrouvé un peu de son physique d'antan, étaient fin et souples, mais pourtant parcourus de muscles nerveux et recouverts d'une peau douce et dorée pour Sirius et pâle et laiteuse pour Remus, peaux que j'avais déjà eut l'occasion de goûter tant de fois.

Remus juste devant moi, passe ses bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui, alors que sa langue et la mienne dansent un ballet millénaire connu d'elles seules. Deux bras forts s'attachent autour de mes hanches alors qu'un entrejambe dur se fait sentir contre mon fessier. A cela, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire dans le baiser, Sirius n'a jamais aimé rester à rien faire, il commence lentement à envoyer de légers baisers le long de ma colonne vertébrale, me faisant soupirer sans même arrêter le baiser de Remus.

Soudain, je sens quelque chose de chaud et d'humide contre mes fesses. Je serre les dents alors qu'une vague de chaleur me prend légèrement sous la caresse buccale de Sirius, Remus lui s'est arrêté de m'embrasser et descend lentement le long de mon cou, puis sur mon torse, pour martiriser mes tétons qui durcissent en même temps que mon membre alors que je respire à grandes goulées pour me retenir de gémir, me mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

Je manque de hurler de plaisir lorsque la langue talentueuse de mon lycanthrope favoris entoure amoureusement mon membre déjà bien raide. Merlin! Il est vraiment doué avec sa langue! Ca il n'y en a pas le moindre doute!

Pendant se temps, la caresse buccale de Sirius a cessé et je ne peux m'empêcher de me tendre légèrement en sentant un long doigt fin entrer lentement en moi. Comme pour remédier à cet accès de douleur, Remus par devant, masse doucement mes testicules tout en continuant sa fellation, à cela, je frémis et gémis sourdement alors que Sirius insert doucement un deuxième puis un troisième doigt.

Lentement, il commence à faire des vas et viens en moi, frappant pratiquement toujours ma prostate, ce qui me fait gémir encore plus alors que Remus, toujours contre moi, continu lentement sa "dégustation" comme dit si bien Sirius.

Je ne peux retenir un léger soupir déçu lorsque les doigts disparaissent de mon intimité, mais mon souffle reste quelques instants coupés lorsqu'ils sont remplacés par quelque chose de plus long, beaucoup plus long et plus large... Oh Doux Merlin! Restant quelques instants sans bouger, c'est moi qui fini par l'inciter à bouger, ondulant des hanches, tout autant à cause de la sensation de l'avoir en moi, que du fait que Remus me conduisait de plus en plus près de la jouissance. Sirius entame alors de légers mouvements de vas et viens doux, me faisant gémir encore plus fort.

Tout en continuant de faire jouer sa langue et sa bouche sur mon membre, y traçant des arabesques imaginaires, Remus descendit lentement son main gauche et commença à caresser son propre entre-jambe alors que je le dévore des yeux, mon membre durcissant jusqu'à en faire mal.

Je viens bientôt dans sa bouche, des étoiles pleins les yeux, hurlant leurs noms à tous deux alors que je sens Sirius se tendre une dernière fois derrière moi, se libérant en moi, puis me lâcher doucement, son souffle chaud glissant sur ma nuque et sa bouche se posant doucement contre mon oreille en un baiser aérien.

J'ouvre paresseusement les yeux pour voir que Remus s'est lui aussi libéré et est maintenant allongé sur le ventre, son souffle rapide et ses traits détendus.

Mais il me reste encore assez de forces par rapport à eux. Ainsi, je me dégage lentement de l'étreinte de Sirius qui lui s'est tout bonnement rendormi, après un dernier baiser tendre sur ses lèvres si tentatrices, je me rapproche de mon lycanthrope, qui est simplement allongé, repus, ronronnant d'ailleurs légèrement, les yeux mi-clos.

Les yeux pétillants de malice et de désir retrouvé devant son corps nu et parfait offert à ma vue, allangui de façon sensuel sur notre lit.

Doucement, je le retourne, rencontrant un regard ensommeillé mais aimant et avant que Remus n'ait le temps de protester, j'avais déjà commencé une nouvelle exploration de cette terre si douce et connue que je désirais.

Me régalant de ses gémissements plaintifs, je descendais lentement, jouant avec son nombril, léchant avec délectation son essence encore présente sur sa peau, soufflant avec légerté sur son aine, le faisant arqué le dos comme pour en redemander plus. Le désir l'avait repris et je voyais son membre se durcir et grandir, me léchant les lèvres d'anticipation.

Je relève les yeux vers son visage, sans bouger ma tête qui lentement arrivait un peu plus près de son membre. Ses yeux ambrés étaient obscurcis par le désir et son regard était presque suppliant me montrant à quel point il avait "mal".

En bon seigneur, je dépose un léger baiser sur son membre vibrant, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé. Décidant de faire durer le plaisir, je continue de déposer des baisers aériens sur toute la longueur de son membre tout en massant doucement ses testicules, les gémissements deviennent alors continus et Remus commence à bouger les hanches. Lentement, me régalant de ces sons si sensuels et excitant, je le goutte, le léchant sur toute la longueur avant de revenir à la base et d'aspirer sensuellement ses testicules, comme un met rare.

Alors que je remonte lentement jusqu'à son visage, déposant une traînée de baisers à tous les endroits accéssibles pour poser mes lèvres contre celles pâles de mon compagnon, avant d'étouffer son cri de plaisir lorsque je m'empale violemment sur son membre encore dur. Alors que je commence à m'élever puis me rabaisser sur son membre, j'entends vaguement le bruit d'une porte qui claque puis un glapissement de surprise. La vue obscurcit par le désir, je relève la tête et doit cligner légèrement des yeux pour retrouver une vue normale et non plus troublée et pleine d'étoiles vu que Remus, pris dans son désir continue de me donner des coups de reins, frappant violemment ma prostate, si bien qu'il me faut toute ma volonté pour réussir à rester conscient du monde extérieur à notre plaisir mutuel. Ce que je vois alors me fait comme l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée, non, gelée en pleine face. Debout devant la porte, raide comme un piquet et ses yeux de velour noir écarquillés de surprise, se tient Severus Snape, professeur de potion et mon cauchemar personnel.

_

* * *

_

_Amédé, apparaissant :_ J'ai envie d'être sadique est d'arrêter là, mais c'est sensé être un one shot..._ ::réfléchit:: ::sourit sadistiquement:: _Finalement, j'arrête là! Ca va être un one shot de deux chapitres! lol

La suite après Noël peut-être! _::sourire encore plus sadique::_

* * *

_Lenya qui vient de se réveiller, un peu dans le coltard, lit ce qu'Amédé à écrit_ : Ô.Ô... _::relit une seconde fois pour être sûre:: _... **KYAAAAAHHHH!!! AMEDEEEEEE!!!! HENTAAAIIIII!!!!!** _::mode tomate trop mûre::_

_Amédé, relisant l'histoire, satisfait_ : Hm... Voilà bien une histoire comme je les aime! _::sourire pervers::_ Faut que je me mette à l'écriture de la suite au plus vite!

_Lenya, se retourne vers les possibles lecteurs_ : Je vous pris d'excuser la... hem... perversité de mon second et je ne demanderais aucune review pour cette histoire, je pense qu'il a du bien se défouler et que maintenant, il va se tenir à carreaux! _::regard d'avertissement à son reflet qui se la joue innocent comme un agneau::_

_Amédé, sourire ultra-bright : _Elle rigole pour les reviews! Allez! Je suis sûr que vous devez avoir des choses à dire!!! Les Beuglantes doivent inmanquablement être adressées à Lenya et les lettres d'admirateurs à Amédé, merci!

_Lenya, pas contente_ : Hé! C'est quoi c'délire! Toute l'histoire est de toi! Tout comme l'absence de scénar! è.é _::relit la fin:: _Oh par tous les Dieux! Y va y avoir une suite! _::tombe dans les pommes::_


	2. Suite et fin! Toujours du citron!

Vous savez déjà tout ce que vous devez savoir!

Encore désolé pour le retard mit, disons que l'inspiration est une muse capricieuse et que même les gratouilles derrière les oreilles de ma Sucubei chérie _::ronronne::_ n'y auront rien changé, hélas!

Donc, sur ce, bonne lecture et les serpières, les balais et les seaux sont placés derrières la porte alors servez-vous!

_

* * *

_

_Debout devant la porte, raide comme un piquet et ses yeux de velour noir écarquillés de surprise, se tient Severus Snape, professeur de potion et mon cauchemar personnel._

J'écarquilles alors les yeux alors que Remus, inconscient de la présence de Snape soulève une dernière fois ses hanches, s'arquant brusquement, se déversant en moi, si bien qu'il me faut malgré tout toute ma volonté pour enlever les étoiles de ma vision. Devant la perversité de la scène, l'homme en face, nous observant avec de grands yeux alors que nous atteignons des cimes de plaisir, me fait finallement venir contre le ventre de Remus avant de tomber contre lui, pantelant et essouflé.

Tendrement, Remus me serre quelques instants contre lui avant de se tendre brusquement, lui aussi vient de remarquer Snape qui ne semble pas encore être sortit de son état catatonique.

- Severus... murmure-t-il tendu, jetant un regard de biais à la silhouette endormie de Sirius, toujours sous la couverture.

Le professeur semble remarquer son regard et tourne également le regard vers la forme endormie pour pâlir immédiatement. Ayant soudain retrouver toute sa mobilité, il commença a reculé et se tourna rapidement pour tenter de s'enfuir vers la porte dans un tourbillon de robes. Je sais très bien que s'il sort d'ici, il ira directement aux bureaux de Dumbledore pour lui raconter les nuits (et parfois les journées) de débauche de son petit préféré. Etonnement, c'est Remus qui réagit en premier. Me posant doucement sur le matelat, il se relève alors, dévoilant à mes yeux son corps parfait et parcouru de muscles fins et nerveux, puis sort rapidement de la chambre pour rattraper Snape.

N'ayant pas envie de rester statique alors que Remus risquait de se faire avadakedavraver par Snape en tentant de l'empêcher de sortir (surtout devant la tenue ou plutôt l'absence de tenue de mon lycan favoris), je me lève également, prenant quand même le temps de mettre une robe de chambre qui traîne par terre, surement celle de Sirius à la vue du grand chien noir sur le dos du tissu velouté, et rejoint le salon, arriver là, je bloque légèrement... enfin complètement même, devant la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux.

Remus, mon Remus est plaqué contre le mur alors que Severus Snape lui mordille fièvreusement la gorge, le faisant gémir imperceptiblement, la bouche entre ouverte et les yeux fermés.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Remus! Souffle soudain Snape en relevant la tête. Tu as Black et Potter alors pourquoi...

- Sshhh... Ne me dis pas que tu ne regrettes pas le temps que l'on passait ensemble! Répond Remus en posant doucement ses lèvres que j'ai tant goutté sur celle si pâles du maître des potions, une de ses mains s'égarant dans le pantalon de celui-ci.

- Jamais! Grogne alors Snape en le replaquant avec vivacité contre lui mur, relevant une jambe de Remus pour la plaqué contre sa taille, les rapprochant encore l'un de l'autre alors que leur baiser s'intensifie encore, le désir de Remus clairement visible contre les robes sombres de son ancien-et-bientôt-de-nouveau-amant.

Devant cette scène au combien érotique, je ne peux empêcher l'excitation de remonter en moi et je sens mon membre se durcir de nouveau. Je vois alors Remus déshabiller lentement, sensuellement Snape, enlevant chacune des couches de vêtements en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Puis alors que le maître des potions a encore ses pantalons, ceux-ci semblant nettement inconfortable à la vue de la bosse qui les déforme, je n'aurais jamais cru que Snape possédait une aussi belle musculature, sec et juste ce qu'il faut, comme Sirius, un torse large mais pour lui pâle. Remus s'agenouille docilement face à Snape, celui-ci appuyant ses avant-bras contre le mur, la tête baissée vers le "travail" du lycan. Le châtain déboutonne lentement le pantalon du maître des potions sous le regard embrumé de désir de celui-ci, il semble que le terrible professeur ne porte aucun sous-vêtements car aussitôt le pantalon déboutonné, Remus saisit à pleines mains le membre vibrant de l'homme et le dégage de sa prison de tissu pour commencer à l'embrasser délicatement, le touchant de gestes aériens, attisant le désir de Snape.

De mon côté, je ne peux empêcher mon corps de réagir et ma main descend d'elle-même vers mon membre durci de désir, ayant déjà sournoisement détachée la robe de chambre.Alors que je commence lentement à faire des vas et viens de la main sur mon membre, une main, calleuse et dorée viens se poser sur la mienne alors qu'une bouche vorace se pose dans mon cou, m'arrachant un soupir de désir. Sirius!

- Tu croyais pouvoir te rincer l'oeil sans moi... Souffle-t-il à mon oreille alors que la robe de chambre tombe à nos pieds et que moi-même je tombe à genoux, Sirius toujours derrière moi, une main sur mon membre, l'autre sur ma hanche.

Je ne lui réponds pas mais tourne doucement la tête et cueille ses lèvres avec tendresse et passion, léchant doucement ses lèvres rosis.

- Regarde... Murmure-t-il d'une voix chaude et velouté, en détachant sa bouche de la mienne pour continuer à déposer des baisers brulants sur mes épaules et ma nuque, grignotant ma gorge, léchant les suçons qui y sont encore.

Ne pouvant désobéir à sa voix si charismatique, je retourne le regard vers Snape et Remus toujours contre lui mur, Remus continuant de lécher avec application et sucer le membre gorgé de sang du maître des potions, sans s'occuper de son propre membre déjà bien durci alors que Snape caresse ses cheveux couleur miel et se laisse doucement guider vers la jouissance, murmurant son nom et le gémissant doucement. Ce spectacle ne me rend que plus dur, me faisant également gémir alors que Sirius passe avec douceur son pouce sur mon gland, pressant gentiment mon membre et je ne peux retenir un soupir d'aise lorsqu'un doigt entre doucement en moi, avec précaution, me faisant écarter encore les jambes alors que Sirius glisse gentiment ses genoux entre elles et m'assoit sur lui, me préparant avec délicatesse. Mes gémissements redoublent alors que je sens deux autres doigts en moi, il continue également ses vas et viens sur mon membre, me faisant arquer le dos et me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir trop fort. De plus, je ne peux non plus détacher mes yeux de Remus et Snape, il semble que le maître des potions en a assez d'attendre, car il relève rapidement Remus, son pantalon tombant à ses chevilles dévoilant des cuisses fermes et un membre suintant de salive et de sperme. Remus, docile, entoure le cou de Severus de ses bras et l'embrasse goulûment alors que celui-ci soulève ses jambes et les croise contre ses reins pour entrer en lui sans préparation, faisant gémir Remus. Ce dernier rejette sa tête en arrière, se mordant doucement la lèvre inférieur alors que Snape commence à faire des vas et viens en lui, agrippant le membre du lycan et imprimant les mêmes vas et viens sur celui-ci.

De mon côté, je sens les doigts de Sirius se retirer doucement pour être remplacé par quelque chose de plus gros, son membre gorgé de sang entre en moi avec précaution alors que je griffe doucement ses cuisses en gémissant de plaisir, fermant légèrement les yeux comme pour mieux ressentir sa présence en moi. Il continue de me grignoter la gorge, ses vas et viens sur mon membre prenant le même rythme que ceux du sien en moi.

Finalement, je vois Snape se tendre une dernière fois, le visage enfoui dans l'épaule du lycan, le mordant brutalement pour se libérer de cette brusque montée de désir et je peux d'ici voir distinctement Remus contre lui, hurler presque le nom de Snape et se libérer également contre le ventre du maître des potions. S'en est trop pour moi et alors que mes yeux se voilent légèrement, je relève la tête en arrière et gémis plus fort encore avant de me libérer, resserrant mon anneau de chair autour du membre de Sirius, l'amenant lui aussi à la jouissance alors qu'il crie distinctement mon nom.

Nous restons quelques instants comme ça, moi sur les genoux de Sirius, celui-ci ayant le visage enfoui dans mon épaule et l'embrassant délicatement et Snape, pantelant, soutenant Remus contre le mur presque tendrement, le lycan gardant les bras autour du cou de l'autre et les jambes autour des hanches, sa tête contre la gorge du professeur, tremblant de désir repu. Puis Snape dépose doucement Remus à terre, se séparant de lui et cueille avec délicatesse ses lèvres fines avant de remonter son pantalon et de récupérer sa baguette pour remettre tous ses vêtements d'un coup de l'item magique.

- Je ne dirais rien au directeur... Murmure-t-il doucement en se tournant légèrement vers Sirius et moi, lui aussi ayant semble-t-il remarquer notre présence.

Puis sans plus, il se redresse, remet son masque glacial et commence à marcher vers la porte de son pas si silencieux. Pourtant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille, je veux qu'il reste, je veux qu'il me fasse ce qu'il a fait à Remus, je le veux lui aussi. Ainsi, sans que je m'en apercoive, je me relève de sur Sirius, celui-ci, ayant semble-t-il compris, se lève également et va prendre Remus dans ses bras pour l'embrasser doucement. De mon côté, je m'avance vers le professeur de potions, faisant fi de ma nudité et juste avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte, je le retiens par le bras, le faisant se retourner.

- Non, s'il vous plait, restez... Murmurai-je doucement, plongeant mon regard dans les abîmes de velour noir qu'il lui tienne lieu d'yeux.

Je le vois hésiter un instant puis jeter un regard derrière moi, sur Remus et Sirius, qui j'en suis sûr, sont tous deux déjà en train de s'embrasser de nouveau, puis revenir vers moi et me jeter un regard où brille encore du désir contenu alors qu'il se penche lentement pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains se posant délicatement sur mes hanches nues.

Finalement, je n'ai pas deux amours, mais trois, trois amours, trois hommes, trois êtres des plus désirables, peut-être que je n'éprouve pour seulement deux d'entre eux un véritable amour, mais le désir reste un maître mot, je les veux tous les trois, je les veux et je les ais, tout autant qu'ils m'ont et qu'ils s'ont entre eux. Hm... la soirée risque d'être mémorable!...

Minute! Si Severus -il faut bien que je l'appelle par son prénom vu qu'il est en passe de devenir mon amant- a pu entrer... c'est que la porte de l'appartement n'est pas scellée?!

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!**

Oh oh...

**O0oFINo0O**

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de faire cette fin-là? Hm... réminiscence de Lenya? Peut-être bien! lol

Me croiriez-vous si je vous dit qu'après un mois de dure labeur, j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration et fini ce chapitre en un jour!?( ou plutôt l'écrire en un jour, sinon j'avais seulement réecrit la dernière phrase de l'autre chapitre, c'est tout! T.T)

I know I know I'm the best! Of course! _::sourire de winner::_

_::prit d'un doute soudain::_ Hm... vous croyez que j'ai fait trop vite et que c'est mal écrit? _::doute::_

* * *

_Amédé, satisfait :_ En tout cas, c'est ce que j'appelle un PWP!!! Et j'adore!!! Me demande ce qu'en pense Lenya..._ ::plonge dans son cerveau pour voir ce que fait l'autre:: _

_Lenya : _...

_Amédé :_???

_Lenya :_ ...

_Harry, haussant un sourcil :_ Je crois qu'elle est en état de choc, là!

_Amédé, ricanant :_ Tant mieux! Je vais pouvoir en écrire d'autres! Nyehehehehehehehe!

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

_Lice-chan :_ Salut 'Lice-chérie! Comment va notre petite padawan préférée? Et oui tu rêves pas! Un lemon! Et il risque d'avoir plein de pitits frères, tant que Lenya reste dans les pommes! Nyehehehehe...

Mici pour la review et je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que tu a adoré ce chap là! _::sourire de winner::_

_Le gouyou sauvage :_ Ton meilleur pote? Si tu veux! Mais attention! Chuis déjà pris et en plus, l'est possessive ma Succub-chérié na moa! lol.

Merci pour la review et voilà la suite!

_Onarluca :_ Hello Artemis! T'inquiètes! Je me défoule, ça c'est sûr! Et je vais en pondre plusieurs des comme ça pendant les vacances! _::sourire pervers::_

Tous mes remerciements pour la review et la suite est toute fraîche!

_Eliza :_ Je suis sadique!! Nyéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé! Voilà la suite! Elle a mis le temps mais elle est là!... hm, tu m'embrasse? _::sourire pervers::_ Où ça? _::évite le poignard de Sucubei::_ Hm... je plaisantais bien sûr! _::frisson glacé::_ err.. donc, merci pour la review et voilà donc la suite!

_Zick :_ C'est normal que je la joue sadique, car comme je l'ai signalé plus haut, je suis sadique! MWAHahAHahAHahAHahAHahAH!!!! Et merci pour ta review! Admire donc l'oeuvre du surdoué que je suis! _::sourire hypocrite::_

_Cornedrue7girl :_Voilà la suite!

_Sucubei : ::sourire charmeur::_ Cara mia! Comment se porte mon ange démoniaque? Tu sais que t'es bien roulée dans cette tenue de pompom-girl? Surtout avec la mini-jupe et le petit haut! _::sourire grivois::_

Voilà la suite! L'inspiration a fini par me revenir et j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fais trop attendre! Et s'il te plaît... NE ME GRATTE PAS DERRIERE LES OREILLES!!!... _::murmure::_ j'apprécie _un peu trop_ cela je dois dire... Hm... donc voilà la suite tant attendue et j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu à l'écriture! _::ronronne::_ Et merci pour ta review ma déesse sadique personnelle!

_Gred : _Alors, voilà bien une review pleine de questions! Disons que pour ce qui est de l'entrée improviste de Sev' dans l'appart' c'est simplement que Mr n'a pas pris la peine de frapper et puis tu vois toi Severus Snape taper gentiment à la porte et attendre patiemment qu'on lui ouvre? Pas moi en tout cas! lol

Et pis c'est vrai que normalement ils auraient dû mettre des charmes sur l'appartement ou au moins la chambre, mais disons que les hormones ne se commandent pas et qu'ils n'étaient pas sensés tomber dans le lit au départ!lol

Pour Remus, bien évidemment qu'il est chaud le loupiot! C'est un lycan! Et tous les lycans ont le sang chaud! Prends exemple sur moi! _::sourire pervers::_

Pour la relation Sirius/Harry, tu as la même opinion sur le sujet que Lenya, _::ricane::_ sauf qu'elle elle s'est évanouie en lisant le premier chapitre! Nyéhéhéhéhéhé...

Pour Ryry, t'inquiète, il est jeune, il a 17 ans (un corps à baver aussi! :D ) et il pratique le Quidditch! Quoi de mieux pour l'endurance! Et le sport de chambre à force ça entraîne aussi pour l'endurance, je sais de quoi je parle! _::resourire pervers::_

Voilà! J'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions et que ce chapitre t'as bien contenté!

_Bulle : _Eh bien la voilà la suite! Et je suis désolé du retard que j'ai dû prendre!_ ::jette un regard noir à Lenya qui semble ailleurs::_ C'est vrai que les foursomes sont un paradis magnifique! _::sourire pervers::_ _::évite encore les foudres de Sucubei::_ hm... mais je préfère un couple normal avec ma déesse de la sadicitude quand même! _::sourire jaune::_ hmm... euh tous mes remerciements pour la review au fait!

_Shandra : _La voilà ta suite, sweety! Et pas la peine de faire les yeux doux à bibi, je l'aurais mis rien que pour le plaisir de contenter ces dames! _::clin d'oeil charmeur::_ Et oui! J'ai réalisé ton rêve! Voilà ton foursome tant désiré! lol Hélas il est maintenant fini! Mais j'ai d'autres scénars en tête et ils risquent d'être intéressants! _::sourire sadisitquo-pervers::_ Oh et merci pour la review!

_Elymilly :_ Voilà la suite! Il est vrai que j'avais précisé être sadique! Mais je pense que tu as loupé le fait que je ne suis pas humain! lol moins humain que moi c'est impossible! A part Michaël Jackson... hm... à voir en fait! ê.è

Argh, peux pas m'empêcher de divaguer, bon merci beaucoup pour la review!

_Procne Aesoris :_ Wow! Ca c'est du pseudo ! Quoique Amédé Ashtaroth et Lasgalenya Greenleaves c'est pas mal non plus! T.T;; Hm oui, l'avis masculin sur le sujet est intéressant ! lol Voilà la suite après un dur labeur! Et j'ai d'autres fics en cours d'imaginations ne t'inquiètes pas tu verras bientôt tout mon génie! Mwahahahahahaha!!! Merci pour la review

_Aurelie :_ Désolé pour l'attente voilà donc la suite! Et mes remerciements pour la review.

_Freddie : _Même sans le silteplait j'aurait fini par réussir à l'updater! lol Mais j'adore quand même quand on me supplie! mdr Et pour la bave, c'est pas pour rien que j'ai signalé la place de la serpillère et des seaux! ;) Merci pour la review!

Voilà pour les reviews merci à vous pour ça et puis n'hésitez pas à recommencer! lol :)

* * *

Maintenant, à vous de me dire si ce chapitre est aussi bien que l'autre ou si je suis déjà sur le déclin! ;) 


End file.
